Ancestor
Ancestors are a concept in Troll society. They are historical figures who lived centuries before the set of twelve trolls who are followed in Homestuck. Each ancestor is said to be a close genetic match to a particular troll, and young trolls believe that they are supposed to find clues about their ancestors. The ancestors are also intended to serve as role models for adolescent trolls. Each of the twelve trolls in Homestuck shares the same zodiac symbol and blood color as his or her respective ancestor. __TOC__ Origins The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by Karkat Vantas. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that Karkat first cloned the ancestors and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. According to Doc Scratch, the Trolls' twelve ancestors were the original Sgrub players in the Trolls' universe. However, their session became unwinnable, and they chose to perform the Scratch in order to have more favorable starting conditions, losing their memories and knowledge of the game in the process. As part of the bargain they struck with Echidna, though, they would be unable to participate in the new Sgrub session and became the Trolls' ancestors while their own ancestors became the Troll players. The majority of the ancestors in the new universe were involved in the rebellions of either the Signless or the Summoner. Naming conventions The ancestors, like the trolls and kids, follow a naming scheme. All except for The Grand Highblood have an eight-letter title. Some of them have their titles changed at some point in their lives, usually to another eight-letter word. Some of them have had their names revealed in addition to their titles. Of these, all are eight-letter names made by combining two common words. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is the only ancestor who has had both her first and last name revealed. Her first name is an aberration, but her last name fits the pattern. This suggests that all of the other revealed ancestors' names are their last names. There are a few exceptions, but most are handled by using typing quirks to their advantage. The Ψiioniic's title is spelled with a Ψ and Sollux's typing quirk to fit the pattern, as psionic is seven letters. E%ecutor Darkleer's title changes to, in Mindfang's words, "Expatri8," even though expatriate would be ten letters. Her Imperious Condescension is referred to as the Condesce for short. Terezi, Vriska and Eridan all named their Flarp characters after their ancestors. List of Ancestors The Signless/The Sufferer The ancestor of Karkat Vantas. Like the other Ancestors he was one of the 12 unsuccessful heroes from a scratched session. However, unlike the others he gradually began to remember his previous existence, in a then peaceful Alternia (to which speculates is a side effect of his mutant, candy red blood). Inspired by his visions, he spread word of a culture free from conflict and suppression based on blood color. This eventually resulted in a large scale sectarian revolt that would be crushed by the highbloods. After the revolt, he was captured and killed. Even though any reference to the revolt (including in ) was forbidden, his followers and teachings remained alive in secrecy. He was never as angry as Karkat until his torture, when his love for his people become an all consuming rage and hate that rang throughout paradox space as the Vast Expletive, his final sermon. As his name implies, the Signless was not given a symbol like other trolls normally do. It was through his instruments of punishment (Shaped like the Cancer sign) that his followers gave him a sign, and a new title: the Sufferer. Both the tale of the Sufferer's peaceful teachings and his martyrdom, and the adoption of the means of his torture as a symbol for his cult following are speculated to be direct references to Christianity. In this context, his Righteous Leggings (resembling Karkat's now-memetic ) provide a parallel with the Holy Shroud of Turin. The Handmaid The Handmaid is the ancestor of Aradia Megido. The meteor she was on appeared long after the destruction of Alternia. intercepted her meteor and began raising her so that she could be one of 's servants. Under Scratch's tutoring, she became the Handmaid and was released to . He then gave her a very long lifespan via a curse and sent her back through various points in Alternia's history to serve as a player in major turmoil, such as class warfare and rebellions, in order to prepare the trolls for their Sgrub session. Her association with such events gave her a reputation as a demoness amongst the trolls, causing her to be feared more than even himself, who rarely interfered directly. She has one last assignment to complete after the destruction of Alternia and the death of the rest of the trolls: recruiting Her Imperious Condescension to serve as her replacement in 's service. Once completed, she will finally be allowed to die. She attempted escape from this fate while Hussie distracted/dismembered , but ended up running right into the waiting gaze of . The Summoner The ancestor of Tavros Nitram. According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who by skill and bravery became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the God Tier Trolls have. His evolution would inspire his troops to follow him in a revolution against the Highbloods. The revolution was eventually crushed, but resulted in the Condesce banishing all adult trolls to space, leaving the planet only inhabited by the young. This is possibly a reference to the fact that Neverland is only inhabited by kids who stay young forever. According to the Magic Cue Ball, the Summoner was fated to become Mindfang's matesprit, but was also destined to be the one to kill her. Due to his lowblooded status he would not be born for some time after the last entry in her journal was made. He is somewhat similar to Rufio, and much like how the Signless became a myth over the years, his own actions may have inspired the Pupa Pan stories. The Ψiioniic/HELMSMAN The ancestor of Sollux Captor, and a follower of the Sufferer. His title is pronounced like psionic. He was a mage of unequaled telekinetic ability, who was inspired by the Sufferer to defy his masters and break out of the slavery typically assigned to his low class, or those of his psychic power. After The Disciple escaped the E%ecutor, and the Dolorosa was sold into slavery, The Ψiioniic was "enlisted in a far worse, if more prestigious service": being grafted to the flagship of the Condesce. He was forced to serve as its Helmsman, directing and empowering the engine with his psychic abilities. It was during his tenure here that the Condesce apparently grew fond of him, increasing his lifespan with her 'touch' until he finally died of the Vast Glub while traveling back to the troll home planet. It's unknown what implications the Ψ symbol in this ancestor's name actually has, though it may have something to do with the Condensce, considering the letter resembles a trident, and the same letter is used in the name of Feferi's 2x3dent, Ψdon's Entente. Using Ψ instead of "ps" of course reduces his name to eight characters like most other ancestors. *The letter is from the Greek alphabet, the 23rd letter, and is 'Psi'. The Disciple The ancestor of Nepeta Leijon, the Disciple was The Sufferer's most devoted follower. She listened to every vision he retold, every lesson he preached, and faithfully recorded his scripture. Her ear was open to him always, and in time, his heart opened to her. To spread his message throughout the world they took to the seas in the vessel of legend known as the First Ship. It was said their love went beyond the four quadrants, transcending the grid entirely. She was to be executed along with The Sufferer, but the E%ecutor took pity on her and allowed her to escape. She absconded with the Leggings, the only remaining evidence of The Sufferer's existence. She spent the rest of her life in caves, recording The Sufferer's teachings on the walls with the blood of slain creatures. Her dedication would be critical to the persistence of his message. The Dolorosa The ancestor of Kanaya Maryam. She raised the Sufferer to maturity from just a grub due to a chance meeting while she was running an errand. Due to her Jade blood, she belonged to a rare class whose only duty was to tend to the mother grub in a cavern. Seeing no other chance for the Sufferer's survival, she abandoned this duty to raise him. In time she became his first follower and one of his close circle. After he was executed, she was sold into slavery of vicious sea dwellers, making it possible that she was the female slave Mindfang took an interest in, as was previously speculated. If this is true, then she was later assassinated by Dualscar. "Dolorosa" is the Latin word for "grieving", and serves as a traditional attribute of the Virgin Mary (in the full form "mater dolorosa", or "grieving mother"), thus bearing a connection to Kanaya's and her Ancestress's Virgo symbol. As the mother of the Christ-like Sufferer, she is similar to the Virgin Mary. Neophyte Redglare The ancestor of Terezi Pyrope and a neophyte legislacerator who was sent to apprehend Mindfang and bring her to justice after the incident with Dualscar. She is said to be quite talented, but she is still inexperienced, as evidenced by the title "Neophyte". She eventually captures Mindfang, who underestimated her, not knowing about her dragon lusus Pyralspite. Mindfang's sensitive vision eightfold is burned out by looking into the dragon's bright eyes, and her arm is severed by Redglare. During her trial however, Mindfang manipulates the spectators into turning against Redglare, rather than herself. The rioting spectators pull her from the central court platform and proceed to hang her from the noose intended for Mindfang. Redglare is also shown to wear the sign of the Sufferer around her neck, signaling that she supported his ideals after his death. This may be because Redglare liked the idea of equality, and if so, it can be directly tied to the fact that she is a Libra, which is the scales. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang The ancestor of Vriska Serket. Mindfang was a pirate and the leader of a notoriously deadly fleet of Gamblignants. In her youth, Vriska found a journal in an impact crater that told about Mindfang's life and had clues for hidden treasures, including Vriska's dice and massive piles of treasure. Mindfang was also the namesake for Vriska's Flarp character. Through her , it is revealed that she had a kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan's ancestor, which may have been Vriska's inspiration for her relationship with Eridan. Mindfang seemed to have a habit of playing Redrom games with various trolls, most of them of lower castes, which Orphaner despised and envied. The journal also revealed that Mindfang had a female slave lover who was possibly Kanaya's ancestor, the Dolorosa. After hearing that Neophyte Redglare was sent to apprehend her she thinks of it as little more than a joke. Underestimating the inexperienced Redglare she is taken by suprise when the Neophyte confronts her, together with her Lusus, the Dragon Pyralspite. She loses an eye and an arm in the confrontation and is taken into custody until her trial. Using her powers of manipulation, however, she successfully turns the onlooking crowd against Redglare instead, leaving her only to deal with His Honorable Tyranny to complete her escape. Once she escaped, she met with Darkleer, who created a new robotic arm for her. In addition to being the owner of Vriska's Fluorite Octet, she has also been shown to be the previous owner of the all-knowing cue ball, having also had communications with Doc Scratch (who called her his protege) in a manner similar to Vriska. Once she retrieved it from Darkleer's home, she hid it with her journal serving as the map, believing that knowing the future caused her more harm than good, partially refering to her knowledge about her eventual death at the hands of her future flushed relationship, The Summoner. It can be assumed that Vriska used the journal to find the ball. E%ecutor Darkleer The ancestor of Equius Zahhak, skilled in machinism of some kind that is analogous to his descendant's work in robotics. He was tasked with executing the followers of the Sufferer, though he could not bring himself to kill the Disciple. For his failure he was banished by the Highbloods, and became the Expatri8, as Mindfang's journal calls him. Unlike his descendant, both of Darkleer's horns, as well as his teeth, are at the current point in the story unbroken (Equius's teeth are stated to grow back (usually) in his .) Mindfang escapes from her trial and seeks out Darkleer for a "debt" to be repaid in the form of a prosthetic arm. Mindfang has found that her admiration of Darkleer has vanished over the sweeps (years) as he continues to mourn the situation involving The Disciple and his banishment. She considers his work to be a good "distraction" for any grieving that might weigh on his mind. Darkleer is thought by Mindfang to be surrounded by a Void that conceals him from Doc Scratch's omniscience. She left the cue ball with him so that Scratch would not be able to locate it. This ability is most likely related to his descendent's role of the Heir of Void, and may provide an explanation for why Vriska was able to keep the Cue Ball hidden from Scratch in turn. The Grand Highblood The ancestor of Gamzee Makara and a member of the subjugglators, presumably the leader. After Dualscar's kismesissitude for Mindfang failed, he offered her location to the High Blood. Mindfang writes in her journal that this plan either will or already has failed spectacularly due to the subjugglator's sanguinary nature, resulting in Dualscar's death. He decorated his walls with the blood of his victims. The gory rainbow includes blood of all castes (excluding tyrian purple, Karkat's candy red, and his own), which surely . Orphaner Dualscar The ancestor of Eridan Ampora. He was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's kismesis, and the original owner of Ahab's Crosshairs. He was prone to jealousy, despising Mindfang's redrom games with other trolls though she was only his Kismesis. Because she would not return his feelings, and because she always taunted him with her redrom games, Dualscar had Mindfang's potential matesprit (most likely The Dolorosa) assassinated. He also placed a bounty even larger than the one she had on her head. This obviously ended the pair's kismesissitude. It is also mentioned that he had a redrom interest in the Condesce. "Orphaner" is likely a reference to Eridan's--and possibly Dualscar's--practice of killing other troll's lusi in order to feed Gl'bgolyb, leaving them orphaned. He attempted to inform the Grand Highblood of Mindfang's location, but was likely killed by the Subjugglator due to the clown's insane and unpredictable nature. However, since both Ahab's Crosshairs and the Fluorite Octet were found on the same ship by Eridan and Vriska, it remains a possibility that Dualscar escaped the Highblood's wrath considering the fact that Mindfang likely would not have come into possession of the crosshairs without Dualscar dying somewhere where she would have access to his remains. (The only source currently available for this information is Mindfang's journal, and she doesn't seem to have bothered with confirming Dualscar's fate, so strictly speaking his fate after meeting with the Subjugglator is unclear.) The Condesce The ancestor of Feferi Peixes, the Condesce was empress during the lifespans of the trolls' ancestors and during the lifespans of the trolls themselves. She was responsible for banishing adult trolls from Alternia at some point between the end of the journal and the current events, apparently to diminish the risk of rebellions. It is also noted that she has an extensive lifespan and contact to a " " which is later confirmed to be her and Feferi's future Lusus, Gl'bgolyb, for whom she competed over with other prospective heiresses that shared her blood color. Her longevity allowed her to live up to and beyond the time of the Reckoning, and she possessed the ability to give others the gift of sharing a lifespan as long as hers with a 'touch'. She possessed a mental connection to Gl'bgolyb that allowed her to curb the power of the Vast Glub. The farther away she was, the weaker her connection with Gl'bgolyb would be, which weakened her ability to prevent the Vast Glub and at the same time swaying Gl'bgolyb's allegiance towards Feferi. She is still alive and about to conclude her journey back to Alternia at the time of 's narration (612 solar sweeps after the Reckoning). Once there, she will be chosen to replace the Handmaid as 's servant, becoming his "Emissary" to the places he is unable to reach himself. She was also the object of Dualscar's flushed ambitions, though it would seem that she did not reciprocate. It is currently unknown as to what relationship the two may have had in comparison to the relationship between Eridan and Feferi, though Mindfang stated in her journal that the Condesce "will never even know his name". She is a candidate for the true identity of Betty Crocker, given the similarity of to the , and the troll writing on the symbol which says "Battleship Condescension", the same initials as Betty Crocker. It should also be noted that in Nannasprites conversation with fedorafreak, she states that she knew "...the baroness was not human", and "baroness" would be an eight-letter title, complying with the ancestor naming scheme. It should also be noted that Jane as the "HEIRESS APPARENT TO A BAKED GOODS EMPIRE" is first introduced on "2X3PRONG DAY" which is presumably the Condesce's strife specibus. Trivia With the updates regarding the story of the Sufferer, one may surmise that the slave encountered earlier by Mindfang is the Dolorosa. This makes it match the story in a sense, as Mindfang was apparently surprised by her blood color, which either implied a pretty lowblood, or a highblooded slave. The Dolorosa is jade blooded, which is rare enough in its own right. If this were true, it would mean Dualscar killed the slave (Dolorosa); the Summoner killed Mindfang; Dualscar was possibly killed by the orders of Her Imperious Condescension/The Grand Highblood; and Mindfang killed Redglare. Interestingly, Kanaya killed Eridan (albeit after being killed by him and subsequently revived); Vriska killed Tavros; Eridan killed Feferi; and Terezi killed Vriska. This likely has to do with the ancestors (ie: revenge) via the young troll kids. Both Sollux and the Helmsman were killed as a result of the Vast Glub. This may have to do with their theme of duality. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls